


Pregnant

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Mick Request: the reader is the Winchester brother’s sister, but she pants pregnant with Mick’s child? Angst and Fluff please! I love your work so much ^~^ ❤ I hope your weekend gets better.





	Pregnant

Warnings: Pregnant!Reader, angst, mentions of smut (but not described)

Fic:

The first time you’d met him, you knew you were done for. There was something about Mick that you thinking about him even when you shouldn’t be. You tried to pretend otherwise, for your brothers’ sakes because you knew how they would feel about you falling for someone like him, someone they considered the enemy. He was charming to say the least and ignoring him only seemed to make him try harder to win your affections.

When he invited you for a tour of the BMoL headquarters, you quickly decided you needed an excuse to leave the bunker. You told you’d brothers that your mom had called you for help; that it was a mother-daughter bonding hunt and they weren’t invited. After a lot of grumbling, the two had finally decided not to press for further information and you headed out.

The thought of finally getting to be alone with Mick excited you. Every time you’d met him before, your brothers were always there. You always had to conceal your thoughts, your desires, but not this time.

Arriving at BMoL headquarters, you found Mick waiting for you by the gate. He let you in and, much to your dismay gave you exactly what he had promised, a tour of the compound. “That’s it?” you had asked him once the tour was over.

He replied with, “I invited you here for a tour, isn’t that all you came for?” You could’ve smacked him right across the face. The man was playing with you, but two could play that game.

“Well, if that’s all you’ve got to show me, I guess I’ll be on my way,” you had told him as you turned to walk away. That’s what broke him.

“Don’t,” he pleaded more than demanded. He reached out and captured your wrist, pulling you back to him so that your body was slotted right against his. Mick’s lips met yours in a passionate and consuming kiss. You wanted nothing more than to remain in his embrace, and you had done just that.

Your one night stand turned into another and another, until you found yourself in a relationship with Mick that you were desperate to hide from your brothers. Mick didn’t seem all too worried about your brothers finding out, but he conceded to your wishes and helped you keep the relationship a secret. You knew Sam and Dean would feel betrayed if they ever discovered what you had done.

***

“Mick, there’s something I need to tell you,” you whisper. Your brothers had finally come around to cooperating with the BMoL on occasion and you found it becoming harder and harder to hide your relationship, especially with the recent news.

“What is it, Love?” he asks, placing his hand on your hip and guiding you to a corner of the room. The action didn’t go unnoticed by your brothers.

“It’s not really something we should discuss here,” you tell him, “Somewhere private might be better.” Mick nods and leaves the room, waiting for you in the hallway. You follow shortly after, closing the door so that your brothers would hopefully stay where they were and leave well enough alone.

“Y/N, you’re worrying me,” Mick says, cupping your cheek in his hand. His other arm wraps around your waist and pulls you to him. “Tell me what’s wrong, Love,” Mick presses.

“It’s just … I’m pregnant,” you tell him.

“Pregnant?” Mick asks. You nod, worried about how he might take the news.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but I thought you should know,” you tell him.

“Pregnant,” Mick repeats as if he’s testing the word, “With our child.” As the news sinks in, he begins to grin. “Y/N, Love, you have no clue just how happy you’ve made me,” he tells you before pulling you in for a kiss.

“I love you,” you tell him, smiling like an idiot.

“I love you too,” he replies, smiling right back.

***

“You’re what?” Sam asks as if he hadn’t heard you the first time.

“I swear, the next time I see that asshat, I’ll kill him,” Dean tells you. The baby had grown and there was no hiding it any longer. Sam and Dean were bound to figure it out eventually and you figured it was better to tell them than to let them come to their own conclusions.

“Good luck with that,” you say sadly, “I haven’t seen him in a week and he won’t answer any of my calls.”

“That son of a bitch,” Dean growls, “The bastard finds out you’re having his baby and takes off.”

“I’m sure it’s not like that,” you try to explain, “He’s probably just busy.”

“I don’t know, Y/N,” Sam says, “It seems odd.”

“He didn’t leave me,” you protest, “He wouldn’t do that.”

“How do you know that?” Dean asks you.

“Because he loves me and he loves this baby,” you shout.

“I’m sure he does,” Sam tries to calm you, “But how well do you really know him?”

“Well enough,” you answer, hurt by your brothers’ lack of understanding.

“Then why don’t you know where he is?” Dean asks you.

“He’s just caught up in something,” you try to explain, “He wouldn’t just leave. I’ll prove it.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but I think you need to be prepared,” Sam says, “Mick may be long gone and if he is, you need to be ready to face that.”

“To be a single parent, you mean,” you summarize.

“It’s a possibility,” Dean tells you.

“Y/N, even if Mick is gone, you’re not alone,” Sam reminds you, “You’ve got Dean and me.”

“Well Mick’s not gone and I don’t need your help,” you shout, close to tears. They were wrong, they had to be. Mick hadn’t abandoned you or his child, and you were going to prove it.


End file.
